A Blazer's Path
by BlightHyaki
Summary: Naruto awakens to a long thought dead power. Join him in his journey as he brings ARMS to the shinobi nation destroying it at its foundations.


A Blazers Path

Ch.1 Awakening Within

B.H.: Here's the Naruto/Wild Arms fic I said I would write first. Though Im not sure ive done quite a good job.

Disclaimer: I dun on Naruto.

He stood there facing the shrouded caped figure. He didn't know how he knew the figure was smiling but he could tell under that helmeted head of his the figure was smiling like a lunatic. "So we finally meet eh?" Naruto looked confused at the figure proclamation. "What do you mean by that? Who are you and where am I?" The figure laughed as they now stood next to a white screen images of unknown people, places, and items flashing by. The only thing to be made out a semi-known would be the only thing that wasn't black and white. The figure that stood before him. Standing at 5'9" incased in black amour with a ragged and torn red cape that seem to extend somewhat like a cloak and match the clothed visor and many other touches that could be seeing upon his amour. (Ashley's Knight Blazer Outfit 1st form "Wild Arms 2nd Ignition" or The Nine Lives outfit "Wild Arms 5th Vanguard") "You should wake up boy. We used to have so much power together! Now just look at us falling to are knees at the slightest touch of some glorified mutt!" The screen flashed to a scene where The black knight was shown blasting a purple demonetized turtle with a blast of pure dark energy vaporizing it to its very essences. "W.. What.. I don't remember you being part of me… Im sure I would of remember something like this." Naruto looked on as another scene flashed on the white screen. The knight shown fight another man with white hair and weird clothes wielding two unidentified weapons. " Of course you wouldn't remember but that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we join one another once more and show this world that it should fear us once more! Just think of it… The power to take your life into your own hands! To show the idiotic villagers that they should of left you alone when they had the chance! The power to make the kyuubi's rampage look like toddler crying over spilt milk!" Naruto flinched a little at remembering all those time the villagers treated him like dirt. No even dirt was treated nicer than him. His memories flashed upon the white screen with only him colored. If he joined with him once more then he would be able to get the villagers back. He would be able to prove to them that he is more than the kyuubi's container and if they didn't recognize him he'd crush them where they stood. The knight smiled at where his new bodies thoughts were going. The seeds of doubt have been planted all they need now was time to grow. The screen suddenly flashed once more though. A young adult with a scar upon his nose, A old man smoking a pipe looking at a orange book, and many more. "No. No I wont go down that path… If I did I wouldn't be better than any of the villagers. If I do use your… no our power it will be to protect my precious people not to kill them just to prove my superiority over them." K.B.(just shortening the name) sneered under the helmet but let it go. After all the boy can't keep his cool all the time and that bloody sword had returned with him. Lucid wasn't far behind either. "Che… Whatever as long as were together it doesn't matter. I'll be you and you'll be me once again all you need to do is take my hand." Holding out his armored hand he waited for the blonde to take it. Naruto hesitated as he looked at said offered hand. "How do I know your not Kyuubi in disguise?" K.B. scoffed at that. " That giant walking rug has nothing on me! Now make your choice!" Naruto once again looked at the hand before clasping into his when all disappeared nothing but white could be scene. "What the… Where the hell did you go?" He fell to the ground as he felt like someone kicked him. "Don't protect yourself! Let your self free… Let us break from this shell that holds back are true power!" Naruto got to his feet just to fall to his knees once more. "Let yourself free!" Then everything faded as he began to open his eyes once more. "…I'll become Hokage…" Whatever else was going to be said by him was blocked out by a blast of oozing black energy that swirled around Naruto like chakra would. Naruto got up from his place on the ground his hair covering his eyes as cruel snarl grew on his face. Then the changes happen. His height started to change. Once he reached 5'8" other changes started to appear like his hair started to darken to a dark blue as it tamed down a little to the point where only a couple of big tufts of hair stuck out in front of his head. His clothing being over taken by the black energy slowly engulfing him leaving changes behind as it kept moving up until finally he attire was completely changed. He now sported white jeans with red and white snickers. Wearing a black t-shirt with a red jean jack with white cuffs over it. (Bah not to good at explaining the new look. Just look up Janus Cascade. His outfit except with Ashley's hair.) Altogether Naruto looked pretty damn nice. Well if Hinata's unconscious body was any answer. Naruto soon lifted his face a snarl now adorning it. His blue eyes gone replaced with murky emerald green ones set within one hell of a death glare. Kiba backed away a little as his glare fell upon him. Sucking in some breath though he held fast. "Heh not like some fancy light show and different looks going to change the outcome dobe." Holding out his hand the energy went to work once more a weapon forming from his mind to match that of a past memory. A rifle with a large claymore like blade formed within his hand. (Sniper Shark Ashley's ultimate weapon if my memories correct.) Taking aim at the wall behind Kiba he fired a bolt shot. A large bang went of along with a explosion and a 3ft. Deep crater was found within the wall. Kiba looked back slowly turning forward again his face pale white as a pump was heard and the strange device to him was pointed at him. Everyone was shocked when they saw the damage left behind by the device. Well not everyone. A girl with her hair tied bun style practically had an orgasm standing up while a pale face hidden snake was drooling at the destructive power the device had. A crimson eyed dark haired female looked at her silver hair compatriot at that moment. "What the hell do you think doing giving something that destructive to your student! He could kill someone with that!" The silver haired compatriot just sweat droped at that. "If im incorrect I think that's what a weapon is made for…" Kiba pulled out a kunai to help against the weapon. Naruto just smirked at his reaction and decided to educate his opponent. "This here toy is what is called a Bayonet. Sniper Shark model if my memory is correct. What you just saw was a standard bolt shot. Guaranteed to blast a hole threw even Kohona's gate if needed. Believe me though there are many more types of shots that you should worry about. Plus as good as it is in far range it doesn't lack in close range either. After all this blade isn't just for show." Clicking the safety on Naruto started to press down on the trigger as Kiba flung himself on the ground. Grinning like a lunatic Naruto just aimed at Kiba once more holding the bayonet in one hand. "Bang…" Chuckling to himself as Kiba got up he placed the Bayonet on his back not to long after that it disappeared. " So Kiba shall we get this match over with I grow weary of smelling dog piss so close." Raising his hands he casually brushed the blue bangs that cover his forehead back revealing a headband with a face plated that had the kanji for guilty on it. Upon his front gloves two metal plating's could be seen the leaf insignia imprinted upon them. Seeing the weapon gone Kiba once again if albeit slowly got into a fighting stance. Knowing that he at least has a fighting chance. "Heh this'll be an easy match without the help of your weird devices! I wont even need Akamaru to take you down!" Naruto just rushed on slamming his fist into Kiba's gut blood could be seeing leaving his mouth in one big glob. Falling to his knee's Kiba tried to gain his breath as foot made contact with his face. A crunch could be heard signaling that his nose was out of order. Kiba wasn't even given a chance to scream in pain as Naruto grabbed his head using some newly gain strength to fling him up grab him by his skull once more and smash him into the concrete floor leaving Kiba unconscious and a crater where his head was embed. "Pathetic… if I was aiming to kill you wouldn't even be alive at the moment." As if on signal a blade shot out from under the metal plates on his glove. (Think Sora's blades from .Hack) The sickly proctor Hayate just coughed as he signaled the win to Naruto. Walking to the spectator balconies he walked passed his teacher and teammate ignoring their calls to him. Sitting down he smiled to himself as his mind completed the merging. Thinking to himself he couldn't help but chuckle a heartfelt chuckle. "Things are going to change around here. After all I may be protecting them but that doesn't mean im going to be taking any shit from them either. After all I still have a couple aces up my sleeves." Staring at him with his Bakyugan (sp?) for a brief moment Neji saw Naruto cover in armor as black as night with a blood red glowing cloth visor. (Knight Blazer outfit yet again.)

B.H.: Now Im done with the first chapter. Using my new Microsoft Word program ^.^V

Now I hope with this program and that beta tester thing on fan fiction that my writing can improve. I look forward to you criticism in my reviews. Till then.


End file.
